The invention relates to a lens implant and a kit and a method for producing a lens implant.
A lens implant of this kind is known e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,050 or WO 89/00029. It consists of a flexible body which replaces the lens body of the eye. Its shape and size correspond substantially to the one of the typical lens body. Due to its flexibility it allows an good accommodation of the eye.
In order to adjust this lens implant to the individual requirements of an eye, a plurality of implant bodies with various different refractive indices must be may available. This necessitates large expenditures. It has been found, furthermore, that the implant bodies meet the requirements regarding stability and simultaneous accommodation properties in a limited manner only.
FR 2.698.264 describes a lens consisting of two partial lenses between which a filler mass is arranged. The part lenses form the outer shape of the lens and replace the lens capsule. Because to this connecting the lens to the ocular accommodation mechanism becomes difficult. Furthermore, the mechanical properties of the lens are quite different from the ones of a natural lens which renders the accommodation more difficult.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,623 a lens implant is disclosed which consists of a bag with two lenses. The bag is filled by a gas or a liquid. Due its symmetry, however, this lens features properties that basically deviate from the ones of a natural lens so that it hardly can be satisfactory in practice.